


Jasper's Universe

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, gem egg au, miscarriage tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“You are my universe,” she whispered, so gentle, as she nuzzled the little ones. She didn't know if they understood, but she did. </i> [Jasper-centric, tw for miscarriage mention. Stand alone companion to The Power of Three]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasper's Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Power of Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525227) by [Ricky B (littletoes101)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B). 



Jasper had been pregnant once, before the three. Back on Homeworld. They'd been doing an experiment, before they started using the Earth for Kindergartens, to try to make more gems.

Jasper and Lapis had been together then, and they wanted to try. They were young, with the stars in their eyes and hopes in their heads.

Perhaps they were just  _ too  _ young.

“ _It hurts—Lapis, it hurts! Please, please, call someone, get someone—”_

“ _You're bleeding—you're bleeding, Jasper, please, what happened, tell me!”_

She lost the two she'd been carrying. She didn't know why; the doctors thought it may have been her womb, or maybe stress, or maybe just bad genes.

Lapis blamed her for it.

“ _This is_ ** _your_** _fault, Jasper! If it weren't for you, they'd still be alive!”_

They told her she'd never conceive again. She could never carry; the geodes would die, or she would die, they said.

Well. Marie, Spark, and Lily were evidence that they were wrong.

Jasper smiled down at the three still-tiny gemlings curled at her belly, watching as Spark yawned, rolling onto her stomach and cuddling closer to her sisters. They'd come out so perfect, and had grown well; according to Peridot, they were hitting every milestone wonderfully, growing strong and healthy, even if Lily was small. They were so, so perfect.

Bending down to rest her head close to them, she spoke;

“You are my universe,” she whispered, so gentle, as she nuzzled the little ones. She didn't know if they understood, but she did. That was enough.

All was well in Jasper's universe.


End file.
